Susan Storm (Earth-311)
| Relatives = Human Torch (brother) | Universe = Earth-311 | BaseOfOperations = The Fantastick | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = Weightless | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = While aboard the Fantastick, Susan encountered a wave of energy from the Sargasso Sea that transformed her body into an element like air. | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in England | Creators = Neil Gaiman | First = Marvel 1602 #4 | HistoryText = Susan Storm is a member of the Four from the Fantastick, in reference to the ship upon which she and three others gained their powers in the Sargasso Sea. Unlike in the Marvel Universe, she is weightless and cannot become visible at the time. Before obtaining her powers, Susan was forced to wed to a man that she didn't love and fled with her brother Jonathan to the Fantastick and fell in love with Sir Richard Reed. When the Four from the Fantastick were imprisoned by Count Otto von Doom, Susan was imprisoned in a reinforced glass chamber in Doom's bedroom for his own lustful nature. When Nicholas Fury raided Doom's castle, Susan was freed when Benjamin Grimm breaks her glass prison by creating a large tremor from his cell, and freed her friends. After the Four arrived in the New World to save the world's existence, Susan convinces Donal into allowing Thor's sharper mind to find a solution, which touches the depressed former Templar Knight, convincing him to transform back into Thor despite his fears of the spiritual damnation he might suffer After the events in the New World, Susan is visibly pregnant with Sir Richard Reed's child. He forbids her to join him in his pursuit of Otto Von Doom while in this condition, but she goes anyway. Much to Miss Doris Evans' shock, Sir Richard and Susan have not married. Unknown to Richards, Susan has learned the abilities to turn herself visible and control force fields, and for this reason she doesn't want her lover to treat her as a science experiment. When the Four and Doom and his allies arrive at the "edge of the world" Susan revealed her powers to Reed by saving everyone on the Fantastick from a fatal fall. There everyone discover the city of Bensaylum, which its ruler Numenor fell instant in love with Susan. After Numenor plotted with Doom to earn Susan's love and having her brother as a lover to Rita, Marko the Sandman hypnotizes Susan and Jonathan. But, Rita overheard her brother's plot and subdue Marko and freed Susan and Jonathan. Under the guise that they were hypnotized, Susan and Jonathan revealed Doom and Numenor's plot. When Bensaylum was levitated high into the sky, everyone present witnessed Uatu the Watcher observing the events which Reed renewed his caring love for Susan. After Bensaylum was sunk into the sea, Susan, the Fantasick Four, Doris Evans and Shakespeare survived the cataclysm and returned to England. | Powers = Unlike her mainstream counterpart, this version of Susan Storm cannot become visible (but later learned how to control her visibility) and is as light as air. She can also create force fields. | Abilities = None known | Strength = Normal human female | Weaknesses = She can only turn herself invisible rather than her clothes, and can presently only maintain her invisibility or create force fields, being unable to do both at the same time. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Fantastick | Weapons = | Notes = Susan is related to the alchemical element of air as stated by Neil Gaiman. | Trivia = }}